Once Upon a Tomb (episode 1)
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: I have always wanted an Addams family Once Upon a Time Crossover. Characters based mostly off of the the 90s movies.
1. This Taxi Isn't Yellow

**_P.S. Some changes have been made, Robin is still alive in this because my heart and I are still hanging onto the hope that he'll come back. Bare with me and enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Fairytale World: Some time ago..._**

Regina had been conversing with her mirror for the past hour. "You **don't** seem to understand." She snarled. "All I want is Snow's head on a platter. And if you can make that task any simpilar, **do it**. Or... I could always drag it out of you."

"No thank you, your majesty. All I was going to say was that in a certain land, lives certain people who can help you." Her mirror said.

"And what land is this?" Regina asked.

"A land you are not welcome." Her mirror explained.

"Why?" Regina was ready to smash the mirror our of rage. But she would not do that, she needed to her the words her mirror was going to say.

"There's only one man who can tell you that." Her mirror responded.

"Rumplestilskin." Regina flashed out in a cloud of black smoke and transported herself into Rumple's cell.

"Hello, dearie! You haven't visited me in a while." Rumple teased.

"I'm sure you missed me." Regina said sarcastically. "I need something from you."

"Alright, dearie. But-"

"Yes, yes! I know that it will come with a price! But it will be worth it. Now, what I need is simple. I was told that there is a land and in this land lives people who can help me kill Snow White. Where is this land? And why am I unwelcome?" Regina asked.

"You will be welcome but the price is high. I want a lock of your hair."

"That's it?" Regina was speechless. Usually, it was a life Rumplestilskin asked for but simply... hair?

"That's it." Rumple said. "It is a land without magic. It is called New York. In this land live two rather odd families. A five year old girl resides in the first family, the Frump family. She will one day marry a boy. A boy her age, older by merely two months. With the last name of Addams. And this small child is a way of success for you, Regina. But there is only one way to get to this land. And that is through something we have been planning."

"The dark curse." Regina sighed. "Why do you want my hair? And if I am enacting the dark curse, I want Snow to be confined to death but a live death. A fate worse than death. So why will I need her **after** I enact this curse?"

"Why do you need her now?"

"So she can give me what I want."

"And you will want something after this curse is enacted. You want to confine Snow White to true torture? Use this child. This child is the first peice in destroying her." Rumple said.

"Why?"

"Enact the curse, and you will find out."

 ** _Storybrook: Present Day..._**

It was early morning, Henry was in his room at Regina's house. It had been a while since they had left the Underworld. Neal was getting so big. And had already learned to say a few words. Henry was writing about what had happened in the book, being the author. However now, they had a new crisis. Regina, had quite literally split herself in two after Robin's untimely death. And then her evil half began to run a muck, and now wants to destroy everyone's happiness.

But shortly after, the Evil Queen brought back Robin. The town was overjoyed but new the quuen had tricks up her sleeve. And they all wondered why she did this. Here Henry was, writing and thinking about all of the recent events, when he noticed something odd had happened. He began to see pictures he had never seen before. And began to see one picture that startled him. A picture of his mother. She was in New York and was riding in a taxi with a black haired girl, about five or six. The girl was wearing very dark clothing. And she looked emotionless. Regina looked at her with a look in her eyes that sent chills down Henry's spine.

Robin walked up the stairs and found Henry. "Henry? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea, everythings fine." Henry said absently.

Robin leaned over Henry's book and saw the picture. "Henry, what's going on in this picture?"

"I'm not sure. There's this little girl. And she looks like a statue." Henry honestly explained.

"We had better tell Regina about this." Robin said. They walked into the bedroom to find Regina, putting in her earrings on her bed.

"Regina, " Robin began. He kissed her good morning and continued on. "Henry saw a picture in his book..."

"Mom, it has you in it." Henry told her.

"Me?" Regina was confused. "What am I doing?"

"You're with a little girl. She has black hair and, here." Henry showed Regina the picture.

Suddendly, Regina's face went fearful. "That girl... I remember her."

"Who is she?" Henry questioned. "She doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen in Storybrook."

"She doesn't live in Storybrook." Regina told him.

"Regina, who **is** she?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed. "Someone I did very bad things to. Back when I was the evil queen, Rumplestilskin told me that once I cast the dark curse that I would need her. And I did, she escaped me but... she probably still has memories of it. Why did you write about this?"

"I don't know, it just gave me the picture." Henry said.

"I hope she doesn't want revenge." Regina became fearful.

"Regina?" Robin asked. "What exactly did you do to her?"

 ** _Storybrooke: Some time ago..._**

Regina walked into Mr. Gold's shop. "I need a favor."

"Good morning to you too, Regina." Mr. Gold said sarcastically.

"Enough. I need something that will protect me when I step over the town line. I have to be able to come back." Regina informed him.

"Well, alright. I'll need something from you first."

"What?" Regina asked.

"A lock of your hair." Mr. Gold paused. "Don't play games, Regina. We both know where you're going. You're going to find a certain child. You need her now? Why do you need her, Regina? To contact a certain someone? To contact your father?"

"Yes." Regina said. "And you know where that girl lives. Tell me where she is. And make damn sure I'm able to come back when I step over that line." With this, Regina pulled a few strands of hair from her head. Gold demanded more and so she took scissors and cut an inch off of a part of her hair.

In return, Gold gave her a map to find the girls home and a special wand to take with her so she could find Storybrook again. Regina walked out the door and walked past the town line.

 ** _New York City: Some Time Ago..._**

She saw a taxi as she walked on and got in. She took the taxi, using the directions on the map to a nice little neighborhood. She then found the address, 94 Yellowdale Rd. She was speechless. The house looked very out of place. She got out of the taxi and looked up at it. It was a large estate. Only it was black. It had gargoyles on the lawn and the backyard, was extremely foggy with dark colored trees, from what Regina could see. She walked up to the door, and in place of a welcome mat was the word _"Help"_ written in... blood.

Inside of the house, a five year old Morticia sat in her room. She was playing with her voo-doo dolls and looking out her window. She would love summer... except for the sun. She was a pale girl, no matter how long someone put her in the sun, she could never tan. She didn't mind. If she did go into the sun, she would carry her black umbrella with her. She was home alone, her mother had gone out with her six year old sister, Ophelia. And her father was a mortician and was working. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door.

She answered the door. Regina stood at the door, looking down at her and into the girl's strange, dark and depressing house.

"Hello. " Regina waved.

"Hello." Morticia said.

"May I come in?" Regina asked.

"State your name and business." Morticia said calmly.

"I'm Regina. And I have a couple of questions for you." Morticia led Regina into the dining room. They sat at a brown table. Regina folded her hands and began to speak. "I have heard things about you, Morticia. And I need your help."

"What can I help you with?" Morticia was an advanced child, often times people thought she was a very short ten year old.

"I have to contact someone... my father." Regina said. "My **deceased** father. Through a seonce. And I heard, it does not matter who from, that you can contact spirits."

"I see." Morticia's face remained expressionless. "Has he been dead a long time?"

"Yes. A year. I... I killed him." Regina said.

"Mmm..." Morticia pursed her lips. "I'm sorry. The deceased need a period of at least a couple years before they are willing to show up at a seonce."

"I was also told you can help me to get my revenge."

"I am not interseted."

"No, but you don't really have a choice." Regina said wickedly.

"Excuse me?" Morticia asked. Regina then dragged the girl into the taxi waiting outside and held her. "Step on it!" The taxi driver drove. And Regina looked into Morticia's eyes. "Little girl, I am not a bad person. But I need you. And until you give me what I want... you won't see this place for a long time."

Regina was dropped off in the woods, where she ordered the taxi driver Øto drop her. She then walked up to the taxi driver and took out his heart. "Now, " she commanded. "Drive away and remember none of this." The taxi driver did so.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the well-spoken Morticia.

"Somewhere where no one will find you unless I want them to." And with this, Regina took the girl... and stepped over the town line.


	2. Fairytales Disturbed

**The part about going crazy was inspired by another work of fanfiction, titled "Trip the Darkness". Also an Addams fanfiction. It is very good. I give credit where it is due.**

 **Storybrooke: Present Day...**

Emma had gotten a text to come over to Regina's a.s.a.p. and by the time she got there... Regina was axious on the couch. Robin held her hand and Henry was writing. Roland was still in bed. "Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked and sat on a chair near the couch.

"Mom, I'm glad you're here." Henry said. "In my story, there was a picture of... mom and she was with a miserable little girl. In a taxi. And I'm trying to write more."

"Regina, what did you do to this girl?" Emma was curious.

"I kidnapped her. I heard she could converse with spirits. And I wanted to talk to my father. And at the time, the only magic I had was in Gold's shop. Besides, she was a huge part of Snow's... torture."

"How?" Emma was curious.

"She was... special. See, my father had a secret. He had traveled to this world before. When he was Henry's age. And he met Esmeralda... Morticia's mother. He and Esmeralda courted for quite some time. But Esmeralda became pregnant with another mans child and they broke off the relationship." Regina explained.

"But what does this have to do with that girl?" Robin asked.

Regina inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Well..."

 ** _Storybrooke: Some Time Ago..._**

Regina locked the door of her office behind them. "Now, sit. And make yourself comfortable."

"No." The defiant girl stated. "Let me go."

"No." Regina shot back. "Now your mother has a past with my father. And I have to talk to him."

"So why do you want **me**? If you want to hear about my mother, ask her." Morticia said.

"But, I can't. Beacause of reasons I can not begin to talk about with you. Let us just say that I need you to contact him. And I also need you to help me make Snow White suffer." Regina sighed.

 **"Snow White?"** Morticia was shocked. Regina then handed her the fairytale book. She read it and saw Regina's face. And for some strange reason, scenes of the fairytale world and the enchanted forest, places she had never even heard of, filled her head. She became worried, but did not let it show. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Because, I'm planning to raise an army. An army of the dead. I want them to haunt Snow White. Reason being, the town is beginning to like her too much. She is beginning to be loved by all of them. And I don't want her ending up running against me as mayor. People will believe she has gone insane, and slowly, I can destroy her happiness. This is **my town**." Regina bellowed.

"No. I am not going to rise the dead for your army. I won't use my gift to hurt anybody. And if you haven't noticed... I am not Dr. Frankenstien." Morticia told the mayor.

"Maybe not. But you **are** the next best thing. You're his neice. And you can do this."

"I don't care if I can, I won't!" Morticia shouted. "You are waisting your time."

"Morticia... I can make things harder. You don't know what I am capable of. I can cause you pain, unspeakable... pain. And if you don't do this simple thing for me, I will."

"I'm not afraid of pain."

"I'm not so sure about that." Regina took the girl to an abandoned coal mine, and proceeded to go further into it until she came to a secluded space. This space had one jail cell and a door along with many... many torture devices. She closed the door. And she took ropes and tied the girl up. "I'm locking you in here until you change your mind."

"Wait!" One thing young Morticia was afraid of... was enclosed spaces. Ever since her older sister had locked her in the closet for hours on end last year. "Please, I-" But Regina was gone. Morticia had always wondered about going crazy. She thought she would in that closet and now... now with the door locked, in complete darkness with barely five square feet of space. Morticia thought she just might.

It had been five days. And Morticia was not fed, however when Regina did visit (she only came twice), it was to see if the little girl had had a change of heart. When she answered no. She endoured ten minutes or longer of perhaps lashes or just a slap or whatever popped into the mayor's head, but that was rare. Most of the time, Regina used her magic to hurt her. And when she would leave, Morticia would take a stick she found and draw pictures of graves and skulls. Soothing things. And she eventually did, boarder crazy. She smiled awkwardly and would often carry out conversations with herself. She would talk to spirits but she would usually just mumble words about food and escape and how she could hardly wait for the next visitor.

But finally, Regina came back that fifth day and after several hours of torturing the little girl... she asked her a question. "My army or your life."

"Take my life." Morticia said. She turned. "Shh, I'm speaking!" She said to the air. Then, silence.

"Your choice." Regina smiled. She raised a gun to the girl.

"Wait!" Morticia screamed. For she heard a spirit tell her to do it. So she did. "Wait, I'll do it."

"Good." Regina smiled.

 ** _New York City: Present Day..._**

Morticia sat alone in the dark living room of her mansion with her husband. They were thirty seven years old now and her daughter was thirteen. Time flew so quickly. And now with little Pubert having just turned one, things were crazier than ever. And Morticia was loving every part of it.

Gomez studied his wife. Unlike most people, Morticia aged remarkably well. Whenever she told people how old she was, they had admitted to thinking she was in between two and seven years younger.

They had decided to open their windows, it was a dark and stormy night. "Cara mia, your absolutely ravishing." They both adored one another. And they would show it in every way possible no matter who was around.

Morticia gave a small smile. "Merci, mon amour." She would have said more but when she spoke French, even a sylable... it drove her husband completely wild. So he began to kiss her up her arm, and when he ended up looking directly into her eyes, just when their lips were about to touch... a shrill scream ripped through the house.

Resistant to look away from eachother, they shared a look of confusion. "Children, " Morticia began. "What are you doing up there?" Their usual response was, _"Playing!"_ However this time, it was different.

The response was another scream. So the pair quickly walked up the stairs to the attic, most often the children played there. "What on earth is going on up here?" Morticia asked the children.

Gomez smiled. "Sibling rivalry?" He asked.

"Mother, Father, it's the most despicable thing I've ever seen." Wednesday replied with little to no emotion.

"What is it, children?" Gomez asked them.

And at this... Pugsley held in his pudgy hands... a book of fairytales.


	3. Attack of The Killer Dead

Morticia and Gomez were horrified! "Wherever did you find something so repulsive?" Morticia despised fairytales. Pushing innocent witches into hot ovens, slaying poor, beautiful dargons... the whole thing was disgusting!

"Have we taught you nothing?" Gomez was equally as repulsed as his wife.

"We didn't purchase this." Wednesday expalined.

"We found it." said Pugsley as he set the ghastly book with the title... _"Once Upon a Time"_ written on the cover.

"Blah!" Pubert fake gagged. Even he, at such a young age hated the stories.

"I don't understand. Why would this be in our house?" Morticia pondered aloud.

"I have no idea..." Puglsey sighed.

"Let me see that." Gomez nodded as a gesture of thanks when Thing appeared out of nowhere and handed him the book.

"Wait!" Morticia now had an idea of why this would be there. And this was a secret she wanted to keep burried.

"Is everything alright, querida?" Gomez asked.

"I don't know if we should open that." Morticia said, nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Pugsley intervened and ended up taking the book from his father and opening it for himself. "Wow." Pugsley was in shock.

"What is it?" Wednesday asked.

Pugsley handed the book to his sister, whom after one glance, handed off the book to Gomez. A look of shock came across his face.

"What is it?" Morticia asked, fearing the worst.

Gomez could not believe his eyes. "Cara mia... it's you."

 ** _Storybrooke: Present Day..._**

Regina sat in her living room, as her family tried not to show how disgusted they were with what she had done to the poor girl. But Regina knew. She knew what she had done was inhuman, completely immoral, semented, sick, twisted... **wrong**. "I know." Regina sighed. "But what I don't know is why Henry wrote about this."

The family looked at Henry. "Don't look at **me**!" Henry put up his hands defensivley. "Why don't I call grandma and grandpa?" He asked.

"Good idea, kid." Emma gestured for him to go into the kitchen and make the call.

Less than twenty minutes later, Snow, David, Neil, Hook and Belle arrived.

"Hey." Emma greeted them.

"Hello, love." Hook kissed her. "So, why are we here?"

Regina then took a while to catch them up, Henry showed them the illustrations and Regina gave her family members yet another moment of silence to be disgusted.

"I'm sure she doesn't want revenge, Regina. Not after all these years." Snow said.

"How do you know?" An anxious Regina asked.

"Mom, I know a lot of awful things happen to us, but not this many at once. The Evil Queen's back, and that's what we have to deal with." Henry told her.

"You're right, Henry." Regina sighed. "Alright, we have bigger things to worry abiut right now." Then, she and the family began to contemplate how to deal with the queen.

 ** _Storybrooke... Some Time Ago:_**

Regina sat with the young child in her office, ready for the seonce. "You know what to do?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I've done this before." She added solemnly.

"Alright, start." Regina ordered.

"I can't."

 **"What?"** Regina became very angry.

"If you want this to work, you're going to have to let **me** give the orders." Morticia explained. "Now, simce we're already sitting around your coffe table, we need to hold hands."

Regina took both of Morticia's hands, so as to make a circular shape. "Now what?" The impatient mayor asked.

"Close your eyes." They both did so. "Sing oh, spirits. Parkon all souls. On this date, we throw ourselves on your mercy. So that you may bring your presence upon this earth. O clemens spiritus nunc in auxilium, non in inferno vilis hoc ipso optimum tenebris et devorabit atrati!" Morticia then opened her eyes.

Just then, a hole, a black hole appeared in the ceiling and ghosts, evil, demented looking creatures poured out. "What the **hell** is going on?" Regina screamed. She then broke the circle. The demons descended upon Regina, ready to feast upon the woman's soul. Regina then used her dark magic to fight back.

In the midst of all of this, Morticia escaped. She ran out of the home and all of the way to a pawn shop, belonging to a man by the name of Mr. Gold. She ran into th shop, panting. "Excuse me?" The smart girl asked who she assumed was Mr. Gold.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"I'm Morticia." She said. "Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"For a price." He responded.

"I'll give you anything you want." Morticia had never been so desperate inher short, short life.

"You're word." Mr. Gold said. He decided to elaborate when he noticed the confusion in the child's eyes. "You're word that when you **do** leave, should you ever return, if I ask you for something, and only **one** thing, you must do it."

"Or?" Morticia asked.

"Or there will be **hell** to pay."

"Deal!" Morticia agreed. "Now, how do I get out?"

Mr. Gold handed her a black potion bottle. "Drink this. Wish for one thing. And it **will** come true."

Morticia gladly drank the potion and was immideatley transported back to her bedroom.

 ** _New York City... Some Time Ago:_**

It was as if she had neverr left, except it said December 5th on the calender. Meaning she was gone for days, just like she had remembered. For an ínstant, she pondered the thought of this entire occurance being a dream. But then she looked down at her bruises, which would heal in time, and realized this was no dream. She then felt sick to her stomach and worried what the man would ask her to do. But she would never come back. She didn't even know where the place was.

She then realized that she could never tell anyone, no one would beilieve her. And even if they did, she did not want to see anyone get hurt. She barely knew what those people were capable of. And she did not want to find out.

Just then, her father, Charles walked in. "Morticia!" Delighted, he scooped her up and hugged her. He suddendly became worried. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I was..." Morticia didn't even know where to begin. "Well, I was at the playground with my new friend. I don't like playgrounds but they made me go. And I hurt myself on the swings. So she tried to, take me home but we walked farther thna we realized and got lost." She knew it was a b.s. story. A terrible lie that her father would probably never beilieve.

"How did you get home?" Morticia was shocked that they were actually rolling with this story. "We found our way here and no one was home. So she called her parents and she went home." There were so many holes in the child's story. But for five, she was extremely smart, and very well-versed with her language.

"Well, the important thing is, you're safe now!" He kissed her cheek. "I'll tell Máma and Ophelia you're home! They'll be so happy!" He then ran downstairs to give the family the good news.

Meanwhile, his daughter sat on her bed and listened to the sound of her own breathing. And that put her right to sleep.


	4. A Fear of Tears and Enclosed Spaces

**_New York City... Present Day:_**

Morticia was at a loss for words. What would she tell them? The **truth**? The truth that after the way she was held hostage and tortured, her fear of enclosed spaces got so bad that she breifley went insane? That she, for her first four years of life had wanted nothing more than to attempt to sleep in a coffin. She was no vampire, but she thought it would be fun. And that now, even today she, even **after** death, had requested a coffin with space that was ten square feet across, twenty if she and Gomez decided to share one. Soley because a woman had been so cruel to her that she thought about nothing else for the next thirteen years? No. No, she could never do that.

 **"Me?"** Morticia tried to sound stunned.

"Yes." A flabberghasted Gomez told her.

"Mother, why are you in the book?" Wednesday asked.

Morticia, known for rarely showing her emotions, looked just about ready to faint. Noticing how badly this was upsetting her, Gomez knew what he had to do. "Uh, children. Go and play down in the basemnt."

They obeyed and that was the last that was spoken about it for a while.

Nightfall came, and the children had been put to bed. Morticia changed into her nightgown and walked back downstairs for some tea, it was Lurch's day off. He rarely took this day off, seeing as he resided with the Addams and was essentialæy family. But his mother had died, and he needed to attend her funeral.

As she walked down the stairs, she found her husband, also in his nightclothes and he was reading the fairytale book. She became worried and tried to make herself practically invisable on her walk to the kitchen. However, she failed.

"Tish?" Gomez looked up and saw the distress in her eyes. "Tish, is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, darling." Morticia hated lying to him. It was the most God awful, gut wrenching feeling. Someing her heart just couldn't bare to do. But she also couldn't bare to tell him the truth.

"Carita, we have never kept anything from eachother. My only wish is to ease your distress. Please talk to me." He was pracitcally begging.

Morticia hated to see her husband in this much pain. She sighed. "Very well, darling." Morticia took a seat on the couch next to him and he held her hand. "Do you remember, a short while after we were married, how I confided in you, how utterly afraid of enclosed spaces I was?" She asked. She figured it best to start with a basic question.

"Of course I do." Gomez remembered that day very well. It was on their huneymoon, and they were touring warships. One of the warships had a submarine and Morticia went in. She had started becoming increasingly lightheaded and had eventually blacked out. It was one of the scariest moments of Gomez's life.

"Well, there's a reason why."

"Because your older sister locked you in the closet, right?" Gomez asked.

"Partially, yes." Morticia admitted. "But it worsened a great deal after I turned five." She siighed. "You know I can converse with the dead, and why I typically head the family seonces. Unfortunatley, so did a very evil woman. Her name was Regina. Gomez, apart from the fact that I find them disgusting, there's another reason why I hate fairytales. And that's because I found out they're real."

Gomez was shocked. **"What?"**

"Regina was the Evil Queen. And she wanted me to raise an army of the dead, so she could torture Snow White. She held me hostage and threw me into a room with merely five square feet of space. And every day, she would beat me and I slowly, began to go insane. I would talk to myself and draw with sticks. One day, I agreed to raise her army. The spirits and I had made a plan to destroy her. Or at the very least, stall and let me escape. I conducted a seonce, they attacked her and a man named Mr. Gold, he made a deal with me. And I was home." She explained.

Gomez now had tears in his eyes. He took both of her hands. "Cara mia, I had no idea. Tish, that's awful." He suddendly filled with rage. "This woman deserves to rot in hell."

"Mon cher, I'm alright now."

"What was the deal you made?" He asked.

No. Morticia could never speak of the deal with Gomez. **That** would kill her husband. To know that if she ever set foot there, that at any moment, that man could do whatever one thing he wanted to her, his world would shatter. And she could never, **ever** let him carry that burden. "That's not important."

"Darling, what was the deal?" Gomez persisted.

"Just to give him something, of mine. I didn't have much with me, I was five." It wasn't a **complete** lie. He **had** wanted something she had... her word.

"So, it was nothing of major importance?"

There **were** many definitions of major importance. "No." Morticia said. Her eyes looked away breifly.

"Alright. But why did that book appear at our house?" He asked.

Truth be told, Morticia didn't know. "Well, I wished to go back home, maybe the book just followed me and took a while to catch up with me."

"Alright. Well, darling, I am so sorry that happened to you." He kissed her hand. Gomez was truly a wonderous husband. He'd do anything for Morticia, she was everything to him.

"Come now, darling, it wasn't your fault." Morticia tried to ease his mind. "Come to bed."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Gomez confessed.

"Then don't." Morticia kissed him. Gomez didn't think twice. He scooped her up and carried her all the way to their bedroom.

 ** _Storybrooke: Present Day..._**

The Evil Queen paced back and forth in Gold's shop. "I thought you said they'd come!" She yelled. She had been using her magic to watch the scene at the Addams home play out.

"They will." Gold said calmly.

"Oh, **really**?" The queen looked ready to kill someone. "Because if I remember correctly, you took the locks of hair and made that potion to transport the book. **You told me** that they'd come here for answers. But **they don't gove a damn**!" She screamed.

"Why do you need them?"

"You know perfectly well why I need **Morticia**. But if I want her, I have to have the family. It's a package deal. And speaking of deals, if you're going to go back on ours, I could always do the same. I know where that bookworm's hiding, Gold!"

"Don't threaten me." He said. He, unlike most everyone, was not afriad of his former student. "If you want this to go faster, you can always make another deal."

 **"No!"** She threw a fireball. Gold ducked casually and it hit the wall. "I'll do this myself." And in a cloud of purple smoke, the Evil Queen was gone.

She appeared in her vault, and she began to plan.

 ** _New York City: Some Time Ago..._**

Ophelia, seventeen now, walked into her little sister's room. Morticia had clearly prohibited her from going in there but Ophelia was looking for her diary. She wondered why she was never allowed in her sister's room since twelve years earlier. She opened the door, and in the room, was a huge white map and pins were stuck in it around different areas in New York City. She knew her sister was strange, but not **that** strange. She walked out.

"Morticia!" She called. They had to leave. They're father had died and now they were broke. So they had to move to a small apartment and they're house was going to a family named the Robinson's who would make it look the way Ophelia had always wanted, but Ophelia would never get to live in it.

The family drove off, leaving the past behind.

They arrived at the apartment. And Morticia began to unpack her things. But all of the sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a grotesque looking man. A man she recognized from a certain book she was forced to read years earlier. "Go away!" She yelled.

"Come, now, dearie! You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

"What do you want?" She asked. She was crying, she missed her father terribly.

"Nothing yet. Just to... dry your tears." He then used his hand to wipe up Morticia's tears, that had been falling lime raindrops.

"Why are you here?" She asked, shoving his hand away.

"Why, to remind you, dearie! And to let you know, that something will happen one day, and when it does, I'll need you. Just remember that." And then, he was gone.

 ** _New York City: Present Day..._**

Gomez was driving the family to pick up Lurch from the funeral he had attended the previous night. "Tish, have you noticed what I've noticed?" He asked.

"That our children are growing like toadstools. Then, indeed." Morticia smiled. She rarely smiled but when she did, it only added to her beauty. Neither of the parents could believe that Wednesday was already fourteen, Pugsley, twelve and Pubert, two years of age now. And now, Gomez and his wife were thirty eight.

They kept driving and suddendly, they came to an area they hadn't been in. It was a bit secluded but they figured they were going the right way. Just then, it started to rain. It was more like a terrential downpour. And normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, except that Gomez was now fighting to keep control over the wheel.

"Darling, I can't see a thing." Morticia said.

"Neither can I!" Gomez lost his grip and they were now spinning out of control.

They screamed. "Hold on to eachother, children!" Morticia yelled. Gomez then held his wife best he could, and they crashed into a tree. That was the last any of them saw.

 ** _Storybrooke: Some Time Ago..._**

Regina was fighting a long and hard battle with the spirits. She noticed Morticia was gone but Regina realized the serious situation she was in. She was attacked left and right, they were ripping at her clothes and completely destroying her office. **"What do you want?"** Regina screamed at them. They didn't respond.

She then grabbed the lit candle off of her coffe table and she held it outwards. The ghost were afriad and some were sucked into the candle flame. She used this tactic repeatedly until all of the ghosts were trapped withing the flame. And then, with a single breath, she blew out the candle.

"Never trust a child to do **anything**." Regina brushed herself off. She then walked to her closet and changd into some suitable attire.

 ** _Storybrooke: Present Day..._**

The family then woke up, remarkably with minor, minor injuries. That didn't stop their concern. The family climbed out of the car. "Is anyone hurt?" Morticia asked as she and her husband began to examine their children.

"No." They all said, dissapointed.

"No, children. **This time** , that's a good thing." Morticia told them.

"Where are we?" Gomez asked.

"I think I know." Morticia began to feel lightheaded again. This couldn't be happening! _This isn't real_ , she told herself. But it was real, every part of it was.

"Where, mother?" Wednesday asked.

Morticia looked at her confused family. "A town called Storybrooke."


	5. Redeem This Coupon

"What's a Storybrooke?" Pugsley asked.

" **The town** of Storybrooke, Pugsley. Not **a** Storybrooke." Wednesday corrected him.

"Regardless, " Morticia intervened. "We can't be here."

"Why?" Pubert asked.

Morticia shared a look with her husband. And finally, she said, "Gomez, chéri. Ceci est l'endroit. Celui que je vous ai parlé. Nous ne pouvons pas être ici."

Fester and Máma shared a look of confusion with the children.

"Cara mia, mi dispiace siamo precipitati qui." Gomez told her.

Morticia nodded. "Well, darling, there's nothing we can do. Our car is totaled."

"Can we just walk out?" Gomez asked.

"And why would you want to do a thing like that?" A voice asked. The family turned around to see noneother than Mr. Gold, holding a black umbrella. No one knew who he was except Morticia. And by the look in Gold's eyes, she could tell he intended to keep it that way.

"Who are you?" Wednesday asked.

"That's unimportant." Gold said abrubtly. "What is important is that we get you some place safe. It's quite dangerous to be surrounded by trees in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"That's exactly why we should stay here." Gomez said, putting his arm around his wife. They were all soaked and freezing.

Morticia, fearing this man, decided to go along with his words. "Mon cher, you know how I adore the rain. But we can't stay tonight. We aren't dressed for it, we have no umbrellas." She explained calmly. "We'll freeze."

Gomez had a bad feeling about this man, but he -as always- put his wife's needs above his own. "You're right, carita. Sir, is there a hotel you can reccomend?" He asked.

"Oh, I can do better than that." Gold said. "I can give you a ride. Follow me." A car, that the family could have sworn, had not been there before, appeared. The entire family, except Morticia got in the back of the car. "Oh, I'm afriad you'll have to sit in the front with me. Is that alright?"

Morticia knew perfectly well that Gold only did this to make her uncomfortable. "No. It's not a problem at all." She could tell Gomez was a bit floored to hear this but said nothing. Mr. Gold began to drive. And as he drove, he had his hand on Morticia's leg. Another gesture to make her quite uncomfortable.

"So, what are your names?" Gold asked.

"I'm Morticia." Morticia told him.

"I'm Gomez, and the man next to me is my brother, Fester."

"Hi." Fester greeted him.

"Pubert!" Pubert yelled his name.

"Wednesday." Wednesday said solemnly. "The one next to me is my brother, Pugsley and the woman next to him is my grandmother."

"How do ya do?" The woman asked.

"Oh, look at that!" Gold had driven straight to a small hotel in the town. "You can stay here. Do you have any momey with you?"

"Yes." Gomez said.

"Good." Gold said. "I expect to see you all again soon, then?"

"Yes, by now! Thank you so very much for your help, sir." Gomez bid him goodbye and Gold drove off. And as they walked into the lobby of the hotel, Gomez held his wife just a bit tighter.

qWhen they got to the hotel room, they noticed there were three rooms. They had gotten the suite. It had two bedrooms and the other room was a living room/kitchen/dining room and a bathroom off to the side. There was one bed in one room and two in another. Pugsley and Pubert would sleep together, as would Wednesday and Máma. Uncle Fester wanted to sleep on the couch.

Eventually, everyone got settled in and Morticia sat on the bed with her husband.

"We're going to have to call Lurch and a tow-truck in the morning." Morticia told him. She was completely exhausted.

"Darling, I am truly sorry we have to stay here." Gomez said.

"Oh, it's not your fault." Morticia yawned, making little to no sound at all. "I'm just so worried."

"Why?" Gomez asked her.

"Becuase..." How badly she wanted to tell him. Could she? Maybe she could let him know, but only part of it. Just enough so she wouldn't feel so alone. No. Not yet, anyways. "I'm just nervous, I haven't been here in years. And I don't want to run into that woman again." She confessed.

"I think we're worrying about this too much." Gomez told her.

"It's a bid hard not to be so stressed when our car is totaled. How's Lurch going to get home?" Morticia asked.

"He'll be fine." Gomez said. "You just need to relax, Tish. Everything's going to be fine." At this, he began to rub her neck. As she did for him on occasion when he was stressed. And Morticia didn't fight it. She knew he was trying to help. "Darling, I don't know how I feel about that man."

"Why?" Morticia asked.

"I just didn't like how he picked you out of all of us to sit next to him up there."

"Mon cher, are you... jealous?" Morticia asked.

"What, me?" Gomez knew he was caught. "Alright. I noticed how he grabbed your leg."

"Darling, I'm sure he's harmless. Really." Morticia breifly closed her eyes. She loved her husband more than anything, and she did enjoy how she could play with his emotions.

"I still want to keep an eye on him." Gomez knew she was beginning to relax and kissed her neck.

"Darling, I think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Morticia said. So, they got under the covers and she got as close to him as possible and rested her head on his chest. And they finally went to sleep.

The next day, Regina woke up quite early. She wondered why, since she had gone to sleep at a reasonable time. So, she decided to get a cup of coffee. Just then, she heard the sound of glass breaking. "Robin?" She called, quietly but loudly enough for the mystery person to hear. "Henry?" And then she remembered Henry had spent the night over at Emma's. "Robin?" She tried again.

She walked into the living room, and there she found someone she had no intrest in seeing... the Evil Queen. She was drinking a martini. **"You."** Regina sneered.

"Hello, Regina." Regina's other half smiled, wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Just having a drink before a hard day's work tomorrow. Care to join me?"

"No."

"Alright. Because I really thought you might have questions for me, Regina."

"Like what?"

"Like why did I bring back Robin? How?" The queen had hit home. She smiled. "Well, it was really quite simple. Robin went to the Underworld with some unfinished business... his son, and you. And with Cruella DeVil running the place now, it was easy to do what you, Emma and the Charmings did with the one handed wonder in half the time. And why? Because, Regina. His stay comes with a price. The price, is that you will **never** be able to destroy me."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because if you destroy me, you'll destroy him too." The Evil Queen reveled in the look of horror across Regina's face. "I tethered him to me. But he doesn't remember any of my having anything to do with it. I took that memory away."

"You sick, little-"

"Tah-tah, Regina! I can't wait to see that dark heart of your's grow." And with this, her majesty vanished.

Just when she thought she finally had him back, just when she thought they moght be able to get married one day and have a family, she was quite literally going to take it all away from herself. Suddendly, Robin came downstairs. "Regina?" He noticed her tears. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Regina confessed. "The Evil Queen was here."

"What did she do?" Robin asked.

Regina's face went blank. "How do you think you escaped the Underworld? She **tethered** you to her! Robin, if I destroy her... I destroy you."

Robin was shocked. "Regina, I am so sorry."

Regina stood up. Robin hugged her and Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "There has to be another way." Robin said. But, being the selfless man he is, he looked her in the eyes. And after a long silence said, "I will help you destroy her, no matter what."

A single tear ran down Regina's cheek. "I just wanna be happy." And a few more, silent tears followed. She remembered this moment. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was with her father, and because she thought she could find happiness in destroying her enemy, she ripped his heart out. And, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father. He was smiling at her. And she could hear his words. "We could start a new life, together. We could be happy." And it was near impossible for her to be happy without him. And her father dissapeared. **"No."** She pulled away.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I **murdered** my father, just so I could destroy my enimies. I won't make that mistake again. There **is** another way. And it will not result in your death or anyone else I love. And I **love** you." Regina told him.

"I love you too, Regina. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where? When?" Regina didn't know what she was saying. " **Robin**... we can't just, go off and do our own thing."

"You're right. Well, how about a date, then? Tomorrow, seven o' clock?" Robin persisted.

"Alright." Regina smiled. "But we have to get dressed."

"Or..." Robin teased.

"Robin!" Regina then walked upstairs to get Roland ready for the day, and she felt just as much a mother to him ad she did to Henry... and it felt, really, really good.


	6. A Long, Long Boat Ride

The family had just finished breakfast and it was awful. They had never eaten sunny-side-up eggs before. And never, did they **ever** drink milk from cows. Nonetheless, Morticia had phoned Lurch and informed him of where they were. And there didn't seem to be a tow company in the phone book.

"Why don't we just go see the mayor?" Fester suggested.

"That boy's onto something!" Máma said.

"Well, that's a fine idea, Fester." Morticia told him. The rest of the family nodded in agreement. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. Gomez got up to answer it and Think came in.

"Thing!" The family was delighted to see him.

"I thought Thing stayed home." Stated Pubert.

Thing then made a few gestures. "Oh. He sneaked into the car, we left and he found the hotel we were staying at." Morticia confirmed.

"You rascal!" Gomez gave a hearty laugh.

So, they rented a car and off the family went to the building where the mayor's office was. They decided it easier if Morticia and Gomez went and the rest of the family stayed behind in the car. So, up the flight of stairs they went and they stopped at a white door. And Morticia found this whole thing all too familiar. But she couldn't b right. So, they knocked on the door and a woman with a black pageboy hair cut and snow white skin answered. In the office, were Regina's family members. Morticia then saw Regina, standing infront of the desk. And her fear was there, some of it now replaced with rage.

 **"You."** Morticia eyed Regina.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina asked, not regognizong her.

"Holy shit." Emma noticed that Gomez and Morticia looked just like they did from the 1991 film. They bared an exact resemblence except Morticia's nails were painted a darker shade of red.

"Don't you recognize me?" Morticia asked. She had a naturally calm voice and it was often a stuggle for her to be so stern. Except for that time with Debbie, and this.

"Oh my God." Regina was speechless. "Morticia."

" **This** is the girl?" Snow asked.

"Regina. It's been quite some time. You look the same."

"You... don't." Regina said. "Look, Morticia. I wanna say, I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I-"

These were the last things Morticia expected to here from this woman. "Regina, I just want to let you know what exactly you did to me." She calmly walked up to Regina. "Because of you, I am now more afraid of enclosed spaces than ever. I can not do certain things because of that fear. I blacked out on my honeymoon, **Regina**. Because we went into a submarine and I became so claustraphobic, I couldn't breath. You traumatized me, Regina."

"You have every right to be angry." Regina said. "But this isn't they way to go about it. I thought revenge was the best thing for me too, but-"

"Regina." Morticia was actually quite amused. Amused that all she wanted to do, was show Regina all of the pain she had caused. And Regina was trying to persuade her not to hurt her. "I didn't come here for revenge."

The rest of the family shared a sigh of relief.

"Well then... why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Our car spun out of control last night. We crashed and we ended up here. We seemed fine and a man took us to a hotel. We don't know if there's a tow company nearby." Gomez said. Hook seemed impressed at his accent.

"Oh." Regina nodded. "Wait."

"What?" Robin asked.

"People don't just crash their car and find this town. Someone has to put you here. Or let you in." A look was shared across the room apart from Gomez and Morticia. Regina sighed. "You aren't safe here."

"That's good." Gomez said.

"No." Henry was the only one -besides his speechless mother- who knew about the Addams. He had seen the movies and he understood. "It's not the good kind of danger. It's the kind that could get you guys killed." Henry looked at Gomez.

At this, Gomez grew concerned. He wanted more than anything to protect Morticia. "So, we'll leave."

"You, can't." Regina said.

"Why not?" Morticia asked.

"Becuase there's an enchantment on this town. And thanks to the Evil Queen... no one's leaving." Regina said.

"Someone say my name?" In walked the Evil Queen, parting the small crowd of family members effortlessly.

"Speak of the devil." Killian sneered.

The queen walked over to him and swiftly brushed her hand against his chin. "Well, aren't you a charmer?" She said sarcastically.

"So, Regina? Back at it again facing past demons, I see." She eyed Morticia. "I remember you." She walked closer to her. And Gomez stepped right in front of his wife. "And who are you, might I ask?" She paused and came to a realization. "You must be hubby! Well, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your wife just yet."

"You do anything to her and I **swear** , you won't live to see another day!" Gomez warned.

"Can't kill me, conquistador. My heart already got crushed. I'm just a part of Regina." The Evil Queen paused. "The better, part of Regina."

"Hey!" Regina yelled. "Don't you **dare** bring these people into this."

"Don't act like you don't want me to. In any event, soon **all** of you, will want to watch eachother suffer. I'm just here to make sure that happens. In fact, -if we're lucky- I might not be the first one to kill someone in this room. But maybe..." She walked over to Regina and stroked her cheek. "I will."

"No... you **won't.** " Regina sneered.

"We'll see about that!" The Evil Queen then flasehed out in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Mother?" Wednesday walked into the office with the rest of the family. "Mother, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Wednesday, darling. Get back in the car." Morticia ordered. She then felt as though she were about to pass out and was in immense pain. She gripped Regina's desk for support.

"Tish?" Gomez rushed to her side.

"Morticia? Are you okay?" David asked.

"I'm fine." Morticia lied.

"Mother, are you okay?" Asked Pubert.

"Yes, darling. Mother's fine." Morticia then, blacked out.

Morticia awoke less then a few hours later, on the couch of the mayor's office with her husband holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Gomez, darling? Where are the children? I don't want them at thw hotel without-" She then got a good grip on her surroundongs and realized that everyone was still there.

"Daddy, is the lady gonna be okay?" Roland asked.

"Yes, son. I'm sure she'll be fine." Robin responded.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Morticia asked and sat up.

"Umm... why don't we all come back to my apartment?" Snow suggested. "And then we can figure everything out."

"I'll watch the children." Belle said.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Morticia admitted.

"Oh, no. Beilieve me, I love children." Belle assured her.

"Alright. But I **would** feel better if Máma and Uncle Fester went along." Morticia said.

Belle, Fester and Máma then took Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert as well as the rest of the children and exited.

The rest of them all went to the Charming's apartment. "So, does anyone want anything to drink?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Morticia decided. "Gomez?"

"No thank you." Gomez took a seat on the couch next to his wife.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing." Snow said.

"My only concern is for my family." Gomez said. "Especially Morticia." He eyed Regina.

"I understand." David said and looked at Snow. "We understand that Regina doesn't have the best past with you two."

"Well, Gomez didn't meet her until today. He's just very protective." Morticia explained. "I'm sure Regina told you all about our... history."

Regina got up and walked away. Robin was left standing there. "She just needs a breather." He explained and followed her.

"Morticia, about Regina..." Snow began.

"She chaged." Henry said. He then took a seat on the other side of Morticia. "Oh, I'm Henry." He kissed her hand.

"My, you are a gentlemen." Morticia always admired children who were mature and together. Unless they were like Amanda Buckman, a nasty girl her daughter had met at a vile thing called summer camp.

"My mom, Emma." Emma waved. "Long story short, she gave me up for adoption and I was adopted by Regina. Ten years later, I met Emma. I found out fairytales were real, Emma broke a curse and now I call both of them mom." Henry had just given the quickest explanation he had given in his whole fifteen years of life.

"Alright." Morticia followed.

"But Regina isn't the woman you remember. She changed and she's good now. In fact, a lot of us see her as a hero. She took this potion and split herself into. So now, her evil half is trying to destory our happiness." Henry explained.

"I see." Morticia nodded. "How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen." Henry told her. "So, you've seen the movies about you, right?"

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

"No, it's quite alright." Morticia turned to Henry. "Yes. We are great friends with the actors. They did a fine job."

"Awesome." Henry smiled. "Oh, and one more thing." He gave Gomez, who was now smoking a cigar, a look. "I think your husband is pretty cool."

Morticia smiled and Gomez took the cigar out of his mouth. "Thanks, old boy!" He slapped Henry on the back. "Would you like one?" He offered Henry the cigar.

"No!" Emma was given a confused look. "No... thank you. It's a bit late."

"Ah, well. Maybe some other time, then." Gomez put the spare cigar away after he offered one to the guys anyone else, they all declined.

"Morticia?" Snow went straight for it. "Do you mind if I ask you a perosnal question?"

"Not at all." Morticia told her.

"Do you have any... special power? That your aware of?"

"Nothing the rest of my family can't do." Morticia said.

Gomez shook his head. "Don't be modest, my dear." He turned to Snow. "Indeed. Whenever she can, we ask her to head the family seonces. She's better at summoning spirits than anyone I can think of."

"Dalring." Morticia looked away as if she were blushing, only she wasn't. She never blushed. Just gave a small, slightly embarrased smile.

"Wow." Henry took a deep breath.

"Okay." Snow said.

"Why?" Morticia asked.

"The Evil Queen, Regina's other half... she might want you."

 **"Me?"** Morticia was speechless.

"I don't care who wants her, they can't have her." Gomez put a protecitve arm around Morticia.

"I think it's because of your abilities." Snow insisted.

"What abilities?" Morticia asked.

"I was hoping **you'd** know." Snow confessed.

"Alright, I think we all need to get some rest." Emma said. She then turned her attention toward Morticia and Gomez. "Especially you two. And again, I'm really sorry for this whole thing."

"Again, it's not your fault." Morticia said calmly.

Meanwhile, Robin found Regina on a bench by the bus stop, the bus that never came... **ever**. "Regina?" He sat next to her.

She looked up. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave you." Robin held her hand. "What's the matter?" He paused when he noticed the way she looked at him, as if to say, _I think you know._ "Is it Morticia?"

"Yes. No, I don't know." Regina sighed. "It just seems like not matter what I do, my past alqays catches up with me. Even after I **split myself in two,** it found me. I just feel like a part of me deserves all of the terrible things I get. So I took that part of me away. And now, that part of me, is going to make me inadvertantly destory everyone's happiness. That vow I made, years ago. It's true. I said, _I will destory your happiness. If it is the last thing I do._ And it's true."

"Regina, the Evil Queen did those things, not you." Robin insisted.

"But don't you understand? The Evil Queen **is** me. I have to learn to accept the fact that I can't be happy because of all of the awful things I've done. Karma is real, and it's constantly biting me in the ass."

"I refuse to believe that." Robin said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Regina, if that were true, I would have lost everything. I did awful things too. Marion died, the first time, because of me. I stole from the rich and gave to the poor but I still stole. And Regina, I have Roland, and the baby." He carressed her cheek. "And you." He waited for her to smile. "And Henry. And others, I've seen them, they have done terrible, unforgivable things. And they're married now. They have beautiful children and happy, together lives. You **can** have that, Regina. The Evil Queen **was** you. But the Regina I know isn't evil. The Regina I am deeply on love with is brave, strong, determined and caring. Most of your compassion is for your children. I've seen how you are with Henry and Roland. The point is, you **must** learn to forgive yourself as I and others have. Regina, the people you heart most of all believe in you, and they forgive you. And I love you."

Regina, speechless, kissed him. She missed having him around, to help her and to love her. And did he just refer to his son as her's? Or to Henry as his? She laughed and smiled at the thought.

"Regina, " Robin began as they broke their kiss. "It's not safe for Morticia in that hotel room. Belle and the rest of the Addams are capable of handling the children, but if they're all in one place, -"

"Something bad is going to happen to them." Regina finished his sentence.

"Correct. So, I think it would be best if we let Morticia and Gomez stay with us for a while."

"Why Gomez?" Regina asked, although she was almost sure she knew the answer.

"Because if we want Morticia, we need Gomez. Those two can't not sleep in the same bed as eachother for more than a day."

"That's true. Okay, let's tell them." They then walked back to the apartment.

By the time they got there, everyone was ready to go home. Robin and Regina walked up to Gomez and his wife. "Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"Well, we could be better but fine, thank you." Morticia said.

"Listen, we think the queen might be after you. And if you and the rest of your family are all together at once, she might... let's just say, she'll have a better chance at harming you." Robin explained.

"What are you saying?" Gomez asked.

"We're saying..." Regina sighed. "We think it would be best if the both of you came and stayed woth us for a while."

Morticia was anout to contradict her but Regina cut her off.

"Just for a little while. We don't want anyone else to get hurt." Regina persisted. "I'd fight just as hard if someone told me I couldn't stay with Henry."

 **"Would you?"** Morticia gave Regina a death stare, and in her voice was unspeakable pain and determination.

"Believe me, **I would**." Regina said. "Please, try to understand. Mother to mother... Morticia, I don't think any of this is your fault. But the queen is after you. How would you feel if one of your kids got hurt because of you?"

And in Morticia's eyes, **soley** , in her eyes... it was as though her world had shattersed. "I couldn't live with myself."

"Morticia, -" Gomez still didn't trust Regina. Neither did his wife, but she had to think of her children.

"Mon cher, I know. But we have to think of the children. Fester and Máma can protect them. And we'll have protection as well. But if we are all in one, big heap... she could kill us." Morticia had to look away. "Or Wednesday or Pugsley, or Pubert..." She looked directly into her husband's eyes. "We **have** to do this, Gomez."

Gomez -although hesitant- nodded his head in agreement. For he, too knew that they needed to protect their children. "When will we see them again?" He asked.

"You'll get a chance to say goodbye." Robin said.

"But **when**?" Gomez asked.

"As soon as possible." Regina infrormed them. "It's almot nightfall, so we had better get going."

They then drove to meet at the ship where Belle was staying and they all went above deck. Pubert ran up to his mother and hugged her. "Mother, I'm tired. I wanna go to bed. Can you read us Mr. Poe?" He asked. Every night, Morticia would read Edgar Allen-Poe to her children. Even Wednesday, who was now fourteen.

"Darling..." Morticia suddendly got choked up and bent down, so she could be at eye level with Pubert. "You're going to have to stay with Uncle Fester and Máma for a while."

"What?" The confused child asked. "Why can't we all stay with you and father?"

"Because someone wants to hurt mother. And father and I don't want her hurting you or the rest of the family." Morticia explained.

"But, when can we see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, my darling. Soon." Morticia then looked up at Belle, very seriously. "Belle, I am going to ask you a favor."

 **"Me?"** Belle was stunned. "But you hardly know me."

"It doesn't matter." Mortica took a deep breath. "I need you to check on my family every day. I need you to constantly tell me what they're doing. And if they're alright. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes." Belle said. "Absolutley."

"Good. Because, there's one more thing." She again, fought back tears. "Don't tell me where they are."

Gomez looked shocked. "My dear, we can't!" He practically begged her.

"Gomez, this woman is dangerous. If we don't know where they are, she can't drag it out of us." Morticia explained.

"But, Tish-"

"No. It's too risky." She stood up.

"But, darling... I love them." Gomez now wept slightly.

Morticia, crying silently, gripped his shoulders. "I do too, darling. But we have to give them their best chance."

Gomez nodded.

Morticia bent down again. "I love you, Pubert. And I promise you, I'll give Máma and Uncle Fester a copy of Mr. Poe."

Pubert was in tears. "Okay, mother." Was all he could say. And then he hugged her tighter than ever before. He then walked up to Gomez. "You'll see us again, won't you, father?"

Gomez picked the child up. "I will. I promise. I love you, son. Promise me that you'll give your siblings hell."

"I promise." Pubert gave a sallute and walked off by his grandmother and uncle.

Pugsley slowly walked up to his parents. "So, we really won't see you for... a really long time?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, Pugsley." His father said.

"Okay." Pugsley seemed slightly angry. "Why can't we stay with you?"

"We don't want you to get hurt." Morticia explained.

"But you said hurt was good." Pugsley contradicted.

"Pugsley, there is a very serious difference between hurt, and pain. Pain is fine. It's the hurt that does the damage." Morticia told him.

"Wait... does that mean your gonna die?" Pugsley asked. He and his family had always celebrated death. They had always looked foward to it, living in the present, reminicing about the past and looking foward to the future in their own dark, macbre way. But what, Pugsley had wondered, would it **truly** mean to loose his parents? Once and for all? To go through the rest of his life with no one to be a mother or father figure, left? He would not feel happy about that. He would feel hurt.

Morticia and Gomez looked at eachother. "Of course not." Morticia said. "We haven't raised you and your siblings yet." Pugsley then walked over to his brother and Wednesday approached her mother.

"How **could** you?" Wednesday asked, no longer so monotone.

"Darling, we are just trying to protect you." Morticia said. "Please, try to understand. In any event, I'm asking you to give your brothers hell, but to also look out for them. Make sure they don't drink any cyanide tea until **after** twelve o' clock. I'm asking you to look out for yourself too. You're very precious to me, Wednesday. I love all of you equally but with you, it's different. You're my first born, darling. And I..." Morticia ran out of words.

"I'll look out for them." A still angry Wednesday said. She then ran up to her father and embraced him. Morticia stood up to her full height. "Father!" Wednesday cried. This would be especially troubling in any other circumstance. Wednesday never showed emotion... not ever.

"Wednesday, we'll see you again soon, I promise." Gomez embaraced her.

Wednesday broke the embrace. "But what if you **do** die?"

"We won't." Gomez said.

Wednesday, secretly blamed her beloved mother. She felt as though it was unfair, the entire situation. And Wednesday didn't know how to handle this many emotions at once. Or maybe she was just looking for someone, **anyone** to blame. And her mother was her first choice. And, doing the only thing she knew how, she did something wrong. She looked back at her mother as she walked away, and loud enough for her to hear said, "This is all your fault!"

It was now dark, and Máma and Fester had been caught up on everything. It was decided amongdt everyone except Morticia and Gomez that the children would go with Máma and Fester to a secret hideaway an hour boat-ride away. It was cloaked with an invisability spell.

After the children and the rest of the family were sent to the hideaway, Regina, Robin, Henry, Gomez and Morticia were walking to the car. Morticia had told Gomez she was going to stay back for a couple seconds to breath and Regina had followed her. It was drizzling and very dark outside. She cleared her throat. "Morticia?"

"What is it?" Morticia asked.

"Look, I know it must be difficult... what you're going through." Regina attempted conversation.

"Regina... I'm sorry. But this isn't a good time."

"Just, hear me out." Regina tried again. "I am **really** sorry, about what I did to you. But I understand. You seem... different. But you do love your kids. And I love Henry. And once, I had to give him up for a while so I could keep him safe."

"I forgive you for what you did to me. What I should have told you, was that I moved on from that. That after I met Gomez I rarely thought about it. Until now. I forgave you a long time ago for your crimes against me, Regina. But now, my family is in danger. And a certain line has been crossed. But, I do want to thank you for letting us stay with you."

Regina knew when to stop. "You're welcome." She and Morticia then walked back to the car, and just in time. Because soon, it began to storm.


	7. The Old Us

They had arrived at Regina's house and upon the Addams' dismay, it was white. But despite their dislike for Regina, they knew she had done them a huge favor in letting them stay with her, and for that they were geeatful. All of them then changed into their nightclothes and sat in the living room, Morticia and Gomez on the couch. The two had decided it best not to show signs of too much distress, as to not upset the family who had taken them in, which proved to be a difficult task, but no one noticed.

Robin decided to try and make them feel comfortable. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, kindly.

"Alright. Thank you." Gomez agreed.

Robin got up and quickly came back with five champaign glasses, sparkling grape juic and vodka. "Here you are." He sat down and pured the drinks, giving Henry sparkling grape juice and pouring it into the glass.

"Aww, come on!" Henry teased.

"Not for another few days."

"Robin!" Regina pretended to scold him.

"I'm kidding." Robin told her.

"Just out of curiosity, " Henry began, "How long have you guys been married?"

"Twenty years." Morticia and Gomez looked lovingly at eachother.

"Wow." Henry was shocked. "But you guys look so young."

"We're only thirty eight." Morticia said to him.

"So, you guys married when you were eighteen?" Henry asked. Regina and Robin gave him stern looks. "Sorry."

"We did." Morticia did not seem to mind the boy's questions at all. Anything to get her mind off of her day.

"It seems like only yesterday, did I propose to her." Gomez reminiced. "I met her at her first funeral. It was a beautiful night. The sky was dark and cloudy. My cousin, Balthazar had died..." Gomez smiled. "I was still a suspect. But then, I saw this enchanting woman. So beautiful, pale and mysterious... that, I swear to you, no one even **looked** at the corpse."

Mortica jumped in. "And I couldn't stop staring at him, all through the ulagy. His eyes, his mustache... his laugh." Morticia said that last part rather seductivly.

"She bewitched me... I proposed that very night." Gomez concluded.

"So, you only knew eachother a day before you married?" Henry was speechless.

"Indeed. But when it's love, it 's love." Morticia confirmed.

"Est-ce pas, mon cher?" Morticia asked, voice full of passion. At this point, things got a bit awkward for Regina and Robin.

"Oh, Tish..." Gomez moaned. "That French."

"Je connais, mon sauvage..." Morticia's husband then began to kiss her up her arm, and at this point the **other** couple thought it best if Henry went to bed.

" **Okay,** Henry... I think it's time for bed." Regina said.

"But, it's only ten o' clock-" Henry contradicted, not as phased by the situation as his mother and Robin.

" **Bed** , Henry." Regina said. Henry then bid the new guests goodnight, which they didn't seem to hear as niw they had moved on and were kissing eachother, directly on the lips. This made Henry slightly worry about having to take French some day. Regina then walked upstairs, leaving Robin alone with the couple. And with this, he was more than uncomfortable. Finally, they stopped after anither few minutes that felt like hours to poor Robin.

"We **do** wish we could have said goodnight to your son, he must have been busy." Gomez said.

"Yes, well..." Robin was at a loss for words. "I'm gonna go... to bed, now. Yep..." The traumatized man said and walked out of the room.

"Well, darling... it looks like it's just the two of us." Gomez sat even closer to his wife.

Morticia closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "Darling, I miss the children."

"I know." Gomez hated to see her so distressed, he wished her could carry her pain as well as his. "And Fester." Gomez smiled at the thought of his older brother.

"And Máma." Morticia had always looked up to her beloved mother. A tear ran down Morticia's porecelain cheek. "Did you know Wednesday hates me?"

"My dearest, I refuse to believe that our Wednesday could ever hate you, she's so much like you." Gomez said. "And your the most wonderful mother a child could ask for." He carresed her cheek, drying her tear.

"Well, I could tell by the look of pure scorn in her eyes that she's more angry with me than she's ever been." Morticia leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, who now had his arm around her.

"Tish, you must remember... Wednesday has a hard time dealing with raw emotion. Remember Joel?"

"Of course I do. It took her a year before she learned to accept her feelings for him." Morticia admitted. "But she's my daughter. And she's right."

"About what?" Gomez had not heard the words his eldest had said. He thought she was upset for the same reasons they all were.

"In saying that all of this is my fault." Morticia stated, not a hint of self-pity in her voice.

"Tish, " Gomez looked into her eyes and held her hands. "Listen to me, my darling. **None** of this is your fault."

"No. I could have just kept it to myself. This was never a burden you or the children should have had to carry."

"Carita mia, we're a family. This is not **your** problem, it's **a** problem. A problem, that will be solved with all of us, standing together as a family." Gomez told her.

"How did I get so lucky?" Morticia asked.

"I ask myself that question every day. I drove my own brither off to God know where, and yet I get to soend eternity with the most enchanting woman I'll ever feast my eyes upon, with a heart and soul to match." Gomez said.

Morticia was about to cry again, but something stopped her, a feeling, screaming at her that she could not condemn to silence... stopped her. "Darling, we can't do this."

"Do what, cara mia?" Gomez asked.

"We can't just sit here, and cry over recent events. I am nit saying to stop missing the children. But ever since we got here, this family has not been the same. We used to be so, daring and supportive of one another, not caring about what the rest of the world thinks about us. The Addams' will never let this town suck the Addams out of us. We have to constantly remain in contact with the rest of the family, but we have to get our old selves back first."

"Darling, you're absolutely right." Gomez admitted. "Tommorrow, we become part of their team to stop that evil queen. Because we are going to wake up as our old selves." Gomez said. And he took her right upstairs.

 ** _New York City: Some Time Ago..._**

A sixteen year old Morticia layed a black rose in her deceased grandmother's coffin. She was never as close with her grandmother as Ophelia, and Ophelia only cared abou the inheritance money. But she watched her mother cry silently. Terrible events had seemed to happen to her since the death of her father. Her sister had gone to the hospital and she could see that evil, ugly man sitting on her bed, but no one else saw. Her mother had lost her job, she saw him when they came to pick up the final paycheck. Her lovely pet vultures, Hubert and Henry had died, she saw him. Morticia came down with the measles and almost died, she sww him. He would come to her and tell her she would not die, for he still needed her. She hated it but felt too sick to move. He'd stroke her hair and sing, which made her very uncomfortable. And now this. She wondered if this was all in her mind. If she really **was** insane.

Just then, Morticia saw a letter in a black envelope, with her name in it, engraved in gold. It was blowing in the cold, November wind. And against her better judgement, she followed it to where a large oak tree was in the middle of the cemetary. She caught it opened it. _"You'll never get me out of your head, dearie. For all you know, I could have asked for your soul. For all you know, I could have taken it. -sighned, Rumplestilskin."_ The note read. And then her hand began to shake uncontrolably. Out of fear or rage or worry... or insanity. Morticia had never felt anything like it. **"What do you want?"** She screamed, or at least she thought she was screaming. But no one seemed to hear her. A knife appeared in her hand. But she knew it was a trick, she knew she wouldn't die because Rumple was inside her head for good... or was he. She then cut her wrist with the knife, and screamed out in agony and terror.

She immidiatley saw Rumplestiliskin. He ran to her, concerned, thinking she wa going to die. The girl was kneeling by the tree, bleeding and shaking. He looked into her eyes and pulled her hair back, and quickly majiced away the cut. "Now why would you do a stupid thing like that?" He asked her.

"Because you wanted me to." Morticia said, through gritted teeth.

"No..." Rumple rolled his eyes.. "I didn't." He said. "Soon you'll see, you belong to me." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Go away!" Morticia shouted and woke up in her room, to find her mither putting a warm cloth on her head.

"Wonderful, Morticia!" The relieved Esmeralda Frump sighed. "You're awake."

"Awake?" Morticia asked. Maybe evrything was a dream, down to the death of her father.

"Yes. You passed out at the funeral." Esmeralda took the cloth away. "Come down for dinner when you're ready." And she left.

Morticia was saddened, knowing that all of that had happened. And she was not suprised, when she saw the man as he stood in the corner of her room, and watched her for a few moments before vanishing.

Two years had gone by, and it became a regular thing, to see him. She hated it and wished him gone, but could do nothing. For how can one hurt a being, if that being is seemingly unable to be hurt? She was eighteen and she found out that Ophelia was to be marrie off to a man, a year younger, a couple months older than Morticia, for his money. His name was Gomez Addams, but she had fallen in love with him and Ophelia was not pleased. Finally, after wild shanangians, heart-break, kniving, wheeling and dealing, Morticia and Gomez were enaged. Everything took place in one day, the wedding was today as they had gone dress shopping the day before. And now, here Morticia was, finished saying her vows and listening to Cousin Itt's final words before she and Gomez got to kiss and make their marraige official. And she saw the man in the audience but paid not attention. Earlier that year, he had informed her that he had written his name on her soul. But when Gomez pulled her in and kissed her... something changed. She felt as though someone were taking an earaser and taking off that name. Because before her eyes, the man gave her an evil look and began to dissapear, little by little. And she had the strangest sensation. She felt her soul... expanding. Or rather, taking on a new form. Gomez also felt this. They felt something pulling them together, and for a breif instant, could hear eachother's thoughts. And then, when it was all over, Morticia realized her soul had been bound to Gomez's, and his to her's. And if she never went back to Storybrooke, Rumplestilskin could never hurt her again. But if she ever did go back, he could hurt both of them.

 ** _Storybrooke: Present Day..._**

The Evil Queen watched wickedly with her magic in Regina's vault. Gold was walking around the room. "Isn't that... **sweet**?" She said, sourly. "Did the old Gomez and Morticia keep secrets left and right?" She asked the rhetorical question.

"They aren't doing that now." Rumple said, knowing he'd annoy her. "Not terribly."

"Oh, but they will be..." She smiled. "Any anyway, who asked you?" She then noticed him picking up a triangular vile with blue liquid in it. "Hey!" She eyed him. "Don't touch that." He then picked up a square, clear glass box with liquid that resembled blood in it. "Or that." She sighed, quickly. "You know what, why don't you just stand still?"

"For someone who appears successful, I'd think you'd be in a happier mood."

"I am." Her majesty replied.

"Unless..." Gold walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "You're not happy."

"Oh, trust me, I am. And I'll be even happier once I get Mortcia exactly where I want her. She may not know what she's capable of... but **I** do. But the real question is... why **did** you agree to help me?"

"Because we both need her." Gold told her. "Long ago, she made me a promise... a promise, she shall keep."

The Evil Queen played with his tie and got a bit closer. "Finally tired of the bookworm?" She asked.

"Not quite yet." Gold said, unphased. He knew all of her tricks, and he also knew that this was the way she controlled a couple of men in the past. And he wouldn't be one of them.

"Alright." She backed off, eventually coming to terms with the fact that this man, she could not control. Not unless she used Belle. And right now, she needed him on her side. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Her majesty began to walk away. "I have lives to destroy." She laughed and vanished in the purple smoke, shorlty after this, Gold was gone too. Leaving not a trace of ever once being there.


	8. I Know, But

It was morning in the Mills' household. And Henry walked into the kitchen, to have breakfast. He looked to his left and there saw Morticia, cooking. "Hi, Morticia." He said, trying to hide his confusion. "Are you..." He paused and saw what was boiling in the pot. It looked green... and there seemed to be something black and gooey in it but he was unsure of what it was. "making **breakfast**?"

"Indeed. I looked in your refridgerator. and you didn't seem to have anything too appatizing. Being a mother, I know how hard it is to get out shopping. Although we do have a butler, but sometime's he's preoccupied. So, I just thought I'd mix up a few things and fix something you'd all enjoy." Morticia said kindly, she was already dressed in her dayclothes. She put a lid on the pot.

"Oh... well, thanks." Henry was a polite kid and knew she had clearly gone through a lot of trouble. "What is it?"

At this, Gomez walked into the kitchen, also dressed. "Good morning, Henry." He greeted him.

"Good morning." Henry thought he was dreaming. Just last night, he sensed that the Addams' were in so much pain. And who wouldn't be? But now, it was like they knew they had issues going on, but they were determined to pluck along and be themselves. And as strange as they were, he admired them for it.

"How did you sleep?" Gomez asked.

"Pretty good." Henry told them.

"Oh, that's dreadful." Morticia shook her head. "Poor dear. Well, this will make you forget that."

Henry had forgotten that to the Addams', a good sleep was getting up at midnight, tossing, turning and howling and finally going back to sleep. But he did want to find out what Morticia was cooking. "What are you making?" He asked again.

Morticia smiled. "It's my mother's old recipie. Nouilles vertes et l'oeil de l'agneau." She told him and smile at her husband seductivly.

"Oh, Tish." Gomez returned her smile and kissed her up her arm.

"Oh." Henry sat there, a bit awkwardly and waited for their love-fest to end. Finally, a beep was heard and Morticia took the lid off the pot. "Hey, do you know where mom and Robin are?" He asked.

"Sleeping. I figured I would save some breakfast for them, considering how tired they must be." Morticia told him.

"Uh-huh." Henry was still having trouble wrapping his head around all of this. "So, how was your night?"

"Oh, well..." Morticia and Gomez shared a look with eachother, thinking of what to say.

"Quite eventful." Gomez said.

"Gomez." Morticia eyed him. She then turned to Henry. "Why don't you wait in the living room until the food is ready?" She asked.

"Sure." Henry said, and then walked into the living room. He liked the momentarily carefree feeling. But he had a feelig the only thing he was **really** waiting for, was for the other shoe to drop.

A half and hour later, Robin had just gotten dressed. Regina was in the shower. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" Robin answered.

"Hi. Where's Regina?" A frantic Snow asked.

"In the shower." Robin replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Are Roland and Henry alright?"

"What's going on?" Robin grew concerned.

"The Evil Queen, we think she was here last night. Neal's missing." She sounded hysterical.

"Have you called Hook and Emma?" He asked.

"Yes. We're all meeting at Granny's. They said something happened to them too." She said.

"We're on our way." Robin then hung up.

Regina then came back into the room. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Snow. Neal's gone." Robin said.

Regina's eyes grew wide. "What? But-"

"They think the Evil Queen took her. And..." He then grabbed her arm and they went racing out of the bedroom. "Roland and Henry. We have to make sure they're alright." They then raced down the hall and found Roland, asleep in bed. They walked closer to make sure it was him, and sure enough, he was unharmed. They breathed a sigh of releif and ran downstairs to check on Henry. They couldn't seem to find him. "Henry!" They called.

They then found him in the dining room with Morticia and Gomez, eating some sort of weird meal. "What's going on?" Regina asked, upset.

"Breakfast." Henry said, casually.

"We have to go." A nervous Regina said.

"Is everything alright?" Morticia asked.

"No. Neal's gone." Robin chimed in.

 **"Gone?"** Henry was worried sick. He lept from the table. "Thank you for the breafast, Morticia. I appreciate it. But we have to leave."

"Nonsense, we're coming with you." Gomez stated.

"No, you're not." Regina said. "I don't want anything to happen to you of the Evil Queen shows up."

"Morticia and I have decided that we can't live our lives in box, in fear of this woman." Gomez explained.

"We're coming." Morticia and her husband stood, and she put on her black, hooded, velvet cloak.

"I-" Regina was cut off.

 **"Mom."** Henry gave her a stern look. They then dropped the issue and Henry paused. "Wait, who's watching Roland?"

"Blue, she's on her way." As soon as Mother Superior got their, the rest of them were all on their way to Granny's.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Addams' had spent their first night in their hideaway. And Wednesday was still upset. She had put Pubert to bed that night because Máma and Uncle Fester had already done so much. She felt betrayed by her mother, but deep down she knew that Morticia tried to keep them together, but couldn't.

Belle decided it the perfect time to visit the Addams' as she was given the power -thanks to Regina- to spot the hideaway and access it quickly, and she knocked on the door. Uncle Fester stood at the other end of the door, a gun in hand. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It'd Belle." Belle said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Uncle Fester admitted.

"Damn it, Fester!" A grumpy Máma yelled. "Let her in, we know her."

"Is this a bad time?" Belle asked.

"No, come in." Uncle Fester opened the door.

"Thank you." Belle closed the door behind her and looked around. It was very macbre and gloomy, but she got e vibe that the Addams' liked that. "So, how have you all been?"

"Well, as okay as we can be." Máma told her. "Tea?"

"Yes, please. Thanks."

"Cream, sugar, or cyanide?" Máma paused. "Wait." She dug around in the cubboards and found aresnic. "Or arsenic?" She paused. "Wait." Then, Máma looked at the date and sighed, annoyed. "It's expired."

"Just cream, thank you." Belle said, trying not to hint how creeped out she was. But, when the children came in... she knew she was in for a long visit.

Meanwhile, everyone met up at Granny's, and Snow was in tears. "I went to check on him this morning, and he was gone!"

"Do you have any other children besides Emily and Neal?" Gomez asked.

"It's just, Emma." Emma tried her best to correct him politely.

"No." David replied. "Why?"

"Sibling rivalry." Gomez explained. "I was going to suggest that perhaps one of your other children, hid him someplace. But seeing as you don't have any others, we can rid ourselves of that one."

"What?" A confused, and crying Snow asked the rhetorical question.

"What a wondeful suggestion, mon amour." Morticia stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Tish." Gomez then grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey, you two!" Granny, who was waiting a table yelled. "Get a room."

Neither Gomez nor Morticia seemed to hear her, so Regina stepped in. "Hey, _not_ the time."

They got the message, and refocused their attention to the current issue, but Gomez still had his arms wrapped around her and that wasn't going to change. Regina rolled her eyes and under her breath mumbled, "God, their worse than the charmings."

"Regina, any ideas on where she's hiding?" David asked.

"No, but I do know one thing." Regina told him. "She isn't hiding. She'd be gloating, if anything."

 ** _"Regina!"_** Zelena burst in. She then noticed Robin. "Robin?"

"Regina, stay back!" Robin yelled and drew his arrow.

"No, she's fine." Regina gently lowered Robin's bow. "I'll explain later, " she said after recieving a suspicious look from him.

"You're alive?" Zelena asked, she had been absent for a while.

"Yes, but now isn't the time to get caught up." Emma said.

Zelena shook her head, she had a more important matter to discuss. "Regina, I know you hate me but this is important."

"Zelena, I-" Regina was cut off.

"Just... _listen_ for Christ's sake!" Zelena shouted. "It's the baby..." Everyone waited, anxiously for her words. "She's gone."

 ** _That's the end of episode one! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll probably make a couple more episodes! Thanks for the support and great reviews!_**


End file.
